


【佐卡】难以启齿的暗恋物语

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 除了标题纯情其余的一点不纯情。洁癖深入，带卡提及。千篇一律的男同性恋性生活描写。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 47





	【佐卡】难以启齿的暗恋物语

“啊！好嫉妒佐助！我也想去卡卡西老师家写作业！”放学时，鸣人再次提出抗议。他早就不满卡卡西老师频繁给佐助开小灶的行为。自己的老爹是卡卡西老师的老师，怎么算都应该是自己跟卡卡西老师更亲近才对，可是为什么偏偏佐助那家伙老是赖在卡卡西老师家啊！

佐助对鸣人的挑衅和不满视而不见，冷哼一声就背过身去，不再看鸣人。最后还是卡卡西满脸歉意地答应鸣人下周去水门老师家吃饭的时候会辅导他理科作业，才把气的脸蛋都鼓起来了的金发少年哄上了电车。

鸣人那天真的家伙，要是知道自己在家里跟佐助都会干些什么，肯定不会再缠着自己，早就躲得远远的了吧。

旗木卡卡西，男，31岁，住在木叶町第一中学的教师公寓一栋107，未婚。是木叶町第一中学一年级七班的担当教师。每天晚上七点会准时回家，但会在家摸鱼到很晚，有时为了第一时间看完连载中的情色小说中的故事情节会熬夜到凌晨四点才睡。不怎么抽烟，酒仅止于浅尝。除了暗恋已婚的同性友人以外，医生都说他很正常。

然而可笑的是，自己把暗恋藏得暗恋对象本人十多年都没有发现，却被暗恋对象的侄子，自己的学生，一个高中生小鬼头给发现并用来胁迫自己了。

“卡卡西你是喜欢带土的吧。”某一天放学后，佐助来到卡卡西的办公室，劈头盖脸就是这么一句话。

卡卡西当时惊的直接被口水呛到了自己。

佐助一副果然如此的表情，然后胁迫了卡卡西。

“跟我做爱，卡卡西，不然，你就等着看到我那个已婚的白痴小叔得知他小学同学至今还暗恋他时的震惊表情吧。”

哪怕只有万分之一的可能，卡卡西也不想让带土知道自己暗恋他的。带土那么善良，知道了这件事情一定会让他很苦恼。

卡卡西跪在床前的地板上，佐助一进门就塞进他后穴里的跳蛋像是有自我意识一样，正紧贴着他的前列腺肆意地跳动着。这让他不得不分出一半的精力去忍受过电一般的酥麻快感。

“别偷懒啊卡卡西老师。”佐助挺了挺腰，龟头戳了戳卡卡西为了忍住呻吟而咬紧的嘴唇，示意卡卡西嘴巴别停，继续舔。

卡卡西无奈，只好张开嘴，伸出舌头，继续舔弄着佐助的鸡巴。

然而那颗跳蛋的存在根本让他无法集中注意力。

前列腺不间断的刺激让他的阴茎早就勃起了，此时正不受控制地渗出淫液，翘得老高。而一颗小小的跳蛋此时根本不能满足卡卡西，他发情发的厉害，后穴空虚得很，需要什么东西狠狠地插进去才能得到满足。

“我忍受不住了，佐助。”卡卡西向佐助坦白，他低着头，声音有点颤抖。

佐助瞥见卡卡西扶在他大腿旁的手，白皙修长，连指关节都在微微颤抖着，却还是忍耐住了想要紧紧抓住他的本能。

“你想怎么样，卡卡西老师。”佐助伸手过去抚住卡卡西的脸，迫使他抬头看他。佐助的黑眼睛就像一口深不见底的井，竟然让卡卡西产生了一种被深情注视着的错觉。

因为刚才还在口交过的缘故，卡卡西嘴里溢出来的口水还没来得及擦干净，沿着嘴角划过卡卡西嘴边的小痣，水痕让那颗小痣亮晶晶地反着光。

“把跳蛋拿出去，换你操我，快一点。”

佐助把跳蛋去出来的过程让卡卡西难以忍受地呻吟出了声，这回他不仅要忍受电子设备在他的体内高频地震动，还要忍受着佐助屈起手指在他的后穴到处抠挖。

“好了。”佐助关上了跳蛋开关，那恼人的嗡嗡声终于停下了。

然而佐助没有立刻把鸡巴插进去的意思，他突然来了兴致，声情并茂地跟卡卡西描述起他的小穴是如何收缩着去挽留一颗跳蛋，过于直白地描述让卡卡西羞耻感倍增，加速流动的血液让他的身体红了一片。无论是佐助还是卡卡西，皮肤都白的要命，衬得这一片红色有一点乍眼。

“别再说了….佐助….快点插进来….”卡卡西恳求道。

卡卡西的穴肉一寸寸地绞上来，吸裹着佐助的阴茎，让佐助舒服地想要叹气。肠肉因为跳蛋的缘故被按摩的松软，这让佐助不用费什么力就捅到了底。不知道是不是跟自己做多了的缘故，佐助总是感觉卡卡西的后穴像是为自己量身定做的一样，连一丝一毫的褶皱都能被柔软的肠肉填满。

佐助扶着卡卡西的腰动了起来，每一下都操到卡卡西身体里的最深处。大开大合的操干终于填补上了卡卡西后穴的空虚。佐助的每一次挺动都能准确地撞到卡卡西体内的那一点，这样的刺激跟跳蛋完全不同，猛烈的快感让卡卡西爽得叫出声来。

“你的小穴真的是好会吸，卡卡西老师。是想着带土练习过吗？”

卡卡西没给佐助回应，但是听到带土的名字时还是让他的小穴不受控制地绞紧了。

每一次在佐助提到他叔叔的名字时，无论卡卡西被操的还残余多少意识，无论他想不想张口回应，他的身体总是能诚实地给出答案。

佐助这一次可不想轻易放过卡卡西，他停下动作，不再大力顶撞卡卡西的前列腺，反而慢吞吞地抽插着，整根没入，再整根抽出来。慢动作让感官放大了数十倍，让卡卡西产生了一种错觉，仿佛佐助的阴茎完整地抽出来再挤进去的画面直接映在了他脑子里一样。

这样慢条斯理的被操对于卡卡西来说以一种折磨，他像是被吊在半空中一样难受，佐助的每一次挺入都让他发出甜蜜而煎熬的呻吟。

“做老师可是要诚实一点呢，卡卡西老师。”佐助慢悠悠地玩弄着卡卡西，看着他在情欲和羞耻之间挣扎着。“回答我，你想着带土自慰过吗？”

卡卡西的确想着带土自慰过，坦诚来讲，他一边念着带土的名字一边射出来的情况从青春期开始到现在多得数不清，但他还没有丧心病狂到一边念着带土的名字一边自己插自己的程度。

“有…过…”卡卡西断断续续地回答到。反正佐助早就知道了自己对带土的肖想，再坦诚一点又有什么关系。

佐助听到卡卡西的回答，没有再说话，也不知道他对于卡卡西给出的答案是满意还是不满意。他倒是信守承诺放过了卡卡西，闷头苦干去满足他的老师。

卡卡西完全沉溺在情欲里了，他摇着屁股迎合着佐助的操干，在床单上蹭着自己的鸡巴，嘴里发出毫无意义的呻吟。两具肉体撞击发出“啪啪”的声响，卡卡西的屁股被佐助顶着腰胯撞红了一片。佐助额头上的汗珠流了下来，沿着下巴滴在了卡卡西凹进去的腰窝里，又流下洇湿了一小片床单。

灭顶的快感逐渐累加，不知道是哪一次顶撞让卡卡西惊叫着射了出来。

他被佐助操射了。

卡卡西射精时后穴猛然绞紧，让佐助猝不及防地也射在了卡卡西体内。

卡卡西半张脸埋在枕头里，高潮时的红晕还没从他有点苍白的脸颊上褪去，瘫在床上半张着嘴喘着粗气。佐助射完之后也没有从卡卡西体内撤出来的意思，反而就这两人连接着的姿势瘫倒在卡卡西的后背上，两手从卡卡西的肋下穿过拥着他，手还不老实地摩挲着卡卡西胸口的皮肤。佐助把脸贴在卡卡西的后背，卡卡西尚未平复的心跳声清晰地传到他耳朵里。

卡卡西不想动，也不想管佐助为什么还不把鸡巴拔出去。激烈的性爱让他有点缺氧，可却莫名地想抽一根烟。

“你说带土叔叔要是上过你后会不会爱上你？”佐助闷闷的声音从背后传来。

卡卡西听了佐助的话有点愣神，半晌后才像是叹气一般哼了一声，听起来像是在嘲笑佐助问了这么愚蠢的问题，也像是自嘲。

“别犯傻了，”可能是刚才叫的狠了些，让卡卡西的声音有点沙哑，听起来有点慵懒却又充斥着色欲，“带土是直的。”

佐助又在卡卡西身上趴了一会，才下床洗了澡。等他洗好澡出来时，卡卡西正倚在床头，夹了根万宝路在那里有一搭没一搭地抽着。

佐助在镜子前系领带，除了衬衫有几处皱痕，他看起来跟在学校没有什么区别。他临走前好心提醒他的老师要做好清理，别把精液留在身体里。歪靠在床头的白发男人嘴上答应着好，说着让他回家路上注意安全的漂亮话，可目光却没瞥向佐助一眼，点着烟在靠在床头翻着那本他看了八百年的成人读物。

宇智波佐助是家族里继他哥之后的第二个天才，遇到难题稍加思索也能毫不费力地得出答案，从来没有什么能困扰住他的事。而今天却有一个问题让他思考了整整一路，还是没得出答案。

如果直男不会爱上卡卡西的话，那自己还算直男吗？


End file.
